Countdown to Halloween Short Story the Third
WARNING: DO NOT READ UNTIL OCTOBER 29 This is a short story written by FourFlames for the four-day Halloween Countdown. Enjoy! Chapter the First Thorn screamed. She dropped the Eye of Onyx and fled as its electric tendrils reached across the sand. Lightning flashed out of the sky. The Eye cryptically rose across the ground as though it were walking. It searched around for a dragon body. It stumbled across a grave. Chapter the Second Blaze was sitting in her boring little tower. "Hey Glacier?" she yelled, calling over her shoulders. "Do you think topaz or blue topaz? It's so hard to decide. I mean, they're the same, but, like, two different colors." There was no reply. Blaze shrugged and kept staring at the mirror. After about two seconds she turned around again. "Glacier?" The Icewing trotted into the room, for about the fiftieth time that morning. "Blaze, we're late for lunch. Pick something out and hurry. Or I will bite you. I'm very hungry, you know." "Yes Glacier, I know," said Blaze, winding the rubies from yesterday around her neck. "But gold looks too drab. And the other gems are not different enough." Glacier rolled her eyes. "Just put on all ''of them if you're so unsure." "But then they'll look ''mismatched," whined Blaze, throwing her talons up in the air. "I don't know what to wear!" "It doesn't matter Blaze, we need to eat," growled Glacier as she picked up Blaze and rushed her out the door. Chapter the Third Blaze broke away from Glacier and tried to run, but she tripped over her tail and fell down the stairs. "Ouch!" she screamed as she fell on her face over and over again. She finally collapsed after falling on her face for what felt like a hundred times in front of an erratically jerking door. Huffing and dusting her scales off, she put her talons to the doorknob, figuring it was one of those hidden wardrobes she kept finding all over the place. "YOW!" she screeched. The metal was too hot. She drew her paw back and blew on it. She looked back at the door and drew herself up, glaring angrily at it. "Who do you think you are, simple door? I am the princess of the Sandwings!" She opened her mouth and breathed some fire on the door, but nothing happened. Because the door was iron, but the ditzy Sandwing didn't know it. "Oh phooey," Blaze said, turning around in defeat. "Someday I shall vanquish you, evil door!" "And I shall vanquish you," said the door, transforming into Queen Oasis... well, it looked like Queen Oasis to the stupid princess, but she was a little more white... and bony... and her eyes crackled with yellow electricity. "Oh, hi mother," said Blaze dismissively. She held up her two necklaces. "So, topaz or blue topaz?" Chapter the Fourth Glacier panicked. "Blaze? Blaze?" She paced the hallway, fiddling with her serrated talons. She didn't want Blaze to get hurt. She looked down the stairs cautiously. "Blaze, are you okay?" Glacier heard a scream and launched herself down the stairs, claws extended, ready to shred whatever was terrifying Blaze. She crashed face-first into something hard and metal. She backed up. She was standing in front of the door leading to the desert, and Blaze wasn't in the room. Oh dear, ''Glacier thought, hurrying to the door, ready to wrench it open. She touched her talon to the door. A sizzling sound came off it as her talons began to scorch. She screeched and toppled backwards. "Looking for someone?" hissed a familiar voice as Glacier returned to her feet. Glacier wheeled around. "Oasis? Is that you?" "Yes," replied the Sandwing, stepping out of the shadows. She looked skeletal. "And if you're looking for Blaze, she's right here." The younger Sandwing peeped her head out from behind the former queen. "Oh thank goodness," Glacier sighed. "Come on Blaze, let's go. Thank you, Oasis.... although I'm not sure how you're here..." "Oh, you're not going anywhere," said the skeletal Queen Oasis, stepping in front of them. "I will bind you... like true friends." Chapter the Fifth "Wha--" Glacier began as she suddenly began to float off the floor. Something blue like crystals was laying on the floor... ''Her body. "Help!!!" she screamed, clawing at the air. "You're insane!" "Hold still," said the skeletal Queen, clenching her claws together like she was using some magical powers of some sort. "Mother!" Blaze protested. "Stop that! I don't like it! Something's down there... AUGH! Mother what are you doing?!" "I'm not doing anything," she hissed evilly. "The Onyx is. But I wouldn't expect you ''to know that, Blaze." Glacier and Blaze lurched downwards, crashing towards the floor. "AGGGGHHH!" yelled Glacier at the top of her lungs, descending into darkness. Something hit her on the top of the head and she fell unconscious. Chapter the Sixth Glacier opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the darkness of the chamber. Her eyelids fluttered for a second. "B-Blaze?" she called out. There was no answer. She stood up slowly. "I'm dizzy...." said Blaze's voice. Glacier looked around, trying to find Blaze. There weren't any SandWings, just the IceWing sitting in front of her... wait a minute. "Who are you?!" gasped Glacier, stumbling backwards. "Wait, you're me, but who are you... what the... how..." "Uhhh... wait! I recognize you! ''You're ''me! I know because I stare at that face all day!" said the IceWing. "AAAUGH!!" Glacier screamed, looking down at her tail. Yup, there was a barb on it alright. "Three moons, your mother just switched our bodies!" "I can't believe mother did this! This is so mean! I don't want to be an IceWing! I want to be a pretty SandWing! I want to be ''ME! ''Err... no offense..." Glacier lashed her---uhh--- ''Blaze's ''tail. "None taken." "I wish I could walk right up to mother and hit her," snorted Blaze. "Wait, no. I want to wipe that bony grin right off her face!" "How... how are we going to do that?" "Uhhh, well, I don't know," said Blaze hopelessly. Chapter the Seventh Glacier slunk down the stairs stealthily. She looked around. A patrol of IceWings were flapping around, chatting off duty. "Hey!" she yelled, waving her talons. "Get out there and look for Mudwings you goofs! You're guards, not monkeys!" The IceWings stared at each other in amazement, then turned back to her snobbily. "We don't take orders from you," they said, flying off laughing. "Wow," said Blaze, flying up to her. "I didn't know other dragons looked at me that way." "I'm... I'm sorry... I thought you knew..." said Glacier, annoyed that the IceWings had shrugged her off. ''When I get my body back, I'll---'' "You'll ''what?" said a sarcastic voice behind her. She whipped around to see the skeletal Sandwing Queen standing in the opening. "I'll flay you alive," spat Glacier. "And hang your body from the palace terrace." "Foolish dragon, you cannot kill me," replied Queen Oasis with a yawn. "I'm already dead." "Wait---" said a confused Blaze, putting two and two together. "How are you here if you're dead?!" "Huh, I wonder," laughed the skeleton, the jewel clamped tightly to her neck shining in the light. "Too bad you don't know. Oh, by the way, you only have a day left to figure out how to get your bodies back." And then she vanished. Chapter the Eighth Blaze lunged forwards with a strength she had never felt before. I thought my mother loved me... all this time, I thought everyone liked me... The Sandwing princess crashed forward, head over talons, through a cloud of smoke that she could have sworn was Queen Oasis seconds before. She was so angry. Her mother had just done the most mean thing to her ever, and she wasn't going to forget it. She rolled towards the window at high velocity, suddenly realizing she was speeding towards the glass. Screaming the whole way. Her courage was draining by the minute. "GLACIER!" she yelled. She fell backwards and broke through the glass, screaming as she went. Her head crashed into a dune and she almost lost consciousness, but her rage drove her on. Snorting dizzily, she sat up on the sand. A desert-colored dragon swooped down towards her. "Are you okay, your highness?" "No," hissed Blaze, suddenly feeling strange, like something was controlling her. She tried to fight it, but her--- Glacier's--talons closed around the Sandwing's neck and began to throttle it. She wanted to release her grasp, crying, but she only flung the innocent dragon across the sand. Red liquid was trickling towards her feet, seeping into the sand. The victim's face was smothered with its own blood. "I'M NOT OKAY!!!" screamed Blaze, throwing herself into the ground. "HELP ME!" The dying dragon drew its last breath and died. Chapter the Ninth Glacier swooped out of the window, diving towards Blaze. She was a bit annoyed with Oasis... if it even was Oasis. She spiraled down towards the ground, extending her talons for landing gear. "Blaze?" she called, looking around. She didn't understand why it would be so hard to find her out on the sand; after all, it was ''her body and IceWings really stand out in the desert. She scanned the horizon a little while longer before a long white and pale blue body slithered up to her, stained with dragon blood. Glacier jumped backwards. "Blaze! AGGGH!" Her surprise quickly turned into rage. "Who did this to you? Who attacked you?!" Blaze shuffled her feet. "Ummm..." Glacier stopped, dead serious. She stared down at Blaze's bloodstained claws with a sudden understanding. "You--- you just murdered someone." "YES!" screamed Blaze, falling on her side. "IT'S HORRIBLE!!! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO KILL THEM! LOOK AT THE POOR DRAGON!" She cried, pointing to a limp Sandwing nearby. Glacier shuddered. "Then why did you kill them?" "Because ''I didn't. Someone else did." Glacier glared at her skeptically. "How can someone else kill them if you just did?" "Well," Blaze said, terror gripping at her, "I think someone is controlling me." Chapter the Tenth "Tick tock," smirked Queen Oasis, smoothing the Onyx on her chest. She paced across the room to the window, staring out of its colorful orange glass. She smashed it. The former Queen walked back over to her bed and sat down. She curled her tail around a shard of the Orange glass. "What is there left to do, Blister," she said to the Onyx evilly, "than to execute your perfect plan?" Chapter the Eleventh Blaze felt the strange feeling surging up her talons again. "GLACIER!" she screamed. "RUN!" Glacier darted away... but not fast enough. Blaze came crashing down into her. "This isn't like you at all!" yelled Glacier, wriggling out from under her friend. It was at that moment that a huge figure landed beside them, spinning up dust and sand. "Time's up," ''it laughed, and pulled out none other than the Eye of Onyx. "WHAT?!" screamed Blaze, her eyes lolling manically. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US?!" "No," Queen Oasis replied. Her white skeletal frame began to turn as black as her empty eyes. "Just a nice little family reunion here." Blaze shrugged. "Maybe...?" "Alright then," said Oasis, flipping open the Onyx harness. An orange wind began to blow. Yes, the wind was visible. Glacier turned around and tried to pull herself away from the accelerating gusts, but the sand was slippery and didn't help her grip whatsoever. She lunged away from the Onyx' wind whirlpool in despair. "CAN'T.... HOLD ON... MUCH LONGER...." screamed Blaze, and she snapped, launching at Glacier madly. Glacier screeched and clawed at her face, but lost her foothold and tumbled backwards straight into the Onyx... ''...and disappeared in a flash of purple lightning. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (FourFlames)